donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Kongo Jungle
Kongo Jungle (or Congo Jungle in Super Smash Bros.) is a vast jungle covering a large area of Donkey Kong Island, located at the foot of Monkey Mines. It is the first area in Donkey Kong Country. ''It is also where Donkey Kong's Treehouse is located, as well as his precious Banana Hoard, which is often stolen by K. Rool and the Kremlings. Kongo Jungle is quite pleasant, possessing a vast amount of jungle and some rocky terrain. A large lake can be seen to the right side of Kongo Jungle. The boss of Kongo Jungle is a giant Gnawty, aptly named Very Gnawty. Adjacent world Forward: Monkey Mines Overview ''Donkey Kong Country series Kongo Jungle is the initial setting of Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Country Returns. Being the first world, the stages are, for the most part, fairly simple. They are mostly jungle-related, but there is a cave leading to a large lake on the other side. The Animal Buddy Rambi the Rhinoceros takes residence in Kongo Jungle in both DKC and DKCR. Levels Other appearances ''Donkey Kong 64 The area where Donkey Kong's Treehouse is located could possibly be either Kongo Jungle or a portion of it. The world Jungle Japes has an extreme resemblance to Kongo Jungle; perhaps too much of a resemblance to be called an entirely different world. ''Super Smash Bros. ]] Kongo Jungle (incorrectly spelled Congo Jungle) appears as one of the arenas in Super Smash Bros. The Kongo Jungle stage is made out of a large wooden platform with several smaller, sometimes floating ones around it. There is also a vast jungle in the background of the arena and a Barrel Cannon underneath the arena. In Super Smash Bros. sequel, Super Smash Bros. Melee, another Kongo Jungle stage was introduced. This Kongo Jungle stage is constructed out of logs strewn together which are sitting on rocks jutting out of a waterfall. In the background of this stage is a vast jungle along with what appears to be Donkey Kong's Treehouse. Occasionally, a Klaptrap will come along on the waterfall, and sometimes a log, which can be used as a platform. Also in Super Smash Bros. Melee is the old version of Kongo Jungle from the previous Super Smash Bros. game. The old version of Kongo Jungle can be unlocked by surviving Fifteen-Minute Melee. The music here was the DK Rap from Donkey Kong 64. In Adventure Mode, Kongo Jungle stars in Stage 2: Kongo Jungle. In it, the player has to battle two miniature Donkey Kongs. They are easy to knock off the stage, albeit they gang up on the player. Once beaten, the player moves onto the second half, Jungle Japes, where the player must battle a Giant Donkey Kong. It returns as a "Melee" stage in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, as well as in the Wii U version of Super Smash Bros. 4. ''DK: King of Swing'' The Jungle World possibly is Kongo Jungle where shows the Cranky's Cabin, Funky's Flights and Candy's Save Point around on DK's Treehouse. ''Mario Kart'' series Kongo Jungle has been the main setting for various Donkey Kong-related race courses, such as D.K.'s Jungle Parkway in Mario Kart 64 ''and ''Mario Kart Wii. Other A jungle stage called DK's Jungle Adventure in Mario Party is based off Kongo Jungle. Donkey Kong Jungle is a stadium in Mario Superstar Baseball which was more than likely based off Kongo Jungle. Gallery 'Maps' KongoJungle.png|The first half of Kongo Jungle. KongoJungle2.png|The second half of Kongo Jungle. KongoJungleColor.png|Kongo Jungle in the Game Boy Color version. Kongo Jungle GBA.PNG|Kongo Jungle in the Game Boy Advance version. Jungle World.png|''DK: King of Swing'' 'Sceneries' Jungle background GBA.PNG|The Jungle background from the GBA version. 'Screenshots' DKC - Kongo Jungle warp.gif|Kongo Jungle overworld warp to the middle of the stage Orang-utan Gang in the SNES version of Donkey Kong Country. DKC - Map glitch.png|A glitched map showing Kongo Jungle and Gorilla Glacier as unfinished worlds simultaneously, a result of the Kongo Jungle overworld warp glitch. Theme Note: These files aren't compatible with Internet Explorer The Kongo Jungle's theme is the third part from the track known as DK Island Swing.David Wise's like in Twitter Trivia *The name Kongo Jungle is a play on words on the Congo Jungle in Africa, using a 'K' instead of a 'C' to imply that it is the home of the Kongs. *In some versions of Donkey Kong Country, some of the overworld warps found on Kongo Jungle (activated by pressing B repeatedly whilst going along the paths with a corner) lead to being warped to the middle of Orang-utan Gang. A further glitch exists where the player is warped to Manic Mincers after intricate manipulation of the game's VRAM.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3iVJVMV2BTY *This world has appeared in two games with the two games being Donkey Kong Country and Donkey Kong Country Returns. **Ironically enough, Jungle Hijinxs is also the first stage of Donkey Kong Country Returns ''and ''Donkey Kong Country, with the same music, DK's Treehouse and DK's Banana Hoard. *This is the only world where Cranky's Cabin is on the other side of the map than Funky's Flight's or Candy's Save Point, which in turn is the only world where Funky's Flights and Candy's Save Point are on the same side. References de:Tiefster Kongo Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Donkey Kong Country Worlds Category:Donkey Kong Island Category:Super Smash Bros. Stages Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Rambi Stages Category:Swimming Stages Category:Locations